1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal device and a method for fabricating a conductive substrate, more particularly to a liquid crystal display device with alleviated dark region problem and a method for fabricating a conductive substrate applied to the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display device comprises: a first substrate having a first conductive layer; a second substrate having a second conductive layer; and a plurality of liquid crystal molecules disposed between the first and second substrates. The first substrate includes thin film transistors (TFTs), and is thus called a TFT side substrate. The second substrate includes a color filter, and is thus called a color filter side substrate. The first substrate includes: a transparent substrate; an insulator layer formed on a surface of the transparent substrate; a plurality of electrically isolated scan lines and data lines formed on the insulator layer; and the first conductive layer made of a transparent conductive material and formed on a surface of the insulator layer. The scan lines and the data lines cooperatively define a plurality of pixel areas. The first conductive layer is formed with a plurality of pixel electrodes that are formed in the pixel areas and that have a plurality of electrode slits. Each of the thin film transistors is electrically connected to the corresponding scan and data lines and the pixel electrodes. Because the structures and configurations of the first and second substrates are well known to a skilled artisan, a detailed description thereof is omitted herein for the sake of brevity.
When an external voltage is applied to the first and second substrates, the thin film transistors can be controlled through the scan and data lines so that the pixel electrodes and the second substrate cooperatively form an electric field, making longitudinal axes of the liquid crystal molecules tilt along a direction perpendicular to lines of electric force so as to generate color variation.
However, since there is no transparent conductive layer at the position of the electrode slits of the pixel electrodes, when an electric field is applied, electric field intensity of the pixel electrode is decreased at positions proximate to the electrode slits, thereby resulting in insufficient tilt for the liquid crystal molecules at the positions of the electrode slits in the pixel area. Therefore, dark regions are likely to be generated.